Kevin starts counting at 37, and he counts by fours. If 37 is the 1st number that Kevin counts. what is the 15th number that he counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that he counts? $37$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&37 + 4 \\ &= 41\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&37 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 37 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 45\end{align*}$ What is the 15th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&37 + (14\times4) \\ &= 37 + 56 \\ &= 93\end{align*}$